english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Hynden Walch
Hynden Walch (born February 1, 1971 in Davenportt, Iowa, USA) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2014-2015) - Princess Python (ep24), Supergiant *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Carbon Dioxide (ep33), Platina (ep35), Platinum (ep33), Woman (ep35) *Catscratch (2006) - Katilda *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Bubble Monkey *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2010-2012) - Breach, Waitress (ep35) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Supergiant *Justice League (2003) - Ace (ep48) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005) - Ace (ep26) *Rugrats (1999) - Freddie (ep104) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2011) - Alice May/Obliteratrix *Static Shock (2002) - Permafrost (ep18) *Teen Titans (2003-2006) - Starfire/'Koriand'r', Argent (ep63), Blackfire, Madame Rouge *Teen Titans Go! (2013-2014) - Starfire/'Koriand'r' *The Batman (2007) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) - Jean Grey (ep18) *ThunderCats (2012) - Jenyo (ep22) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Female Campaign Worker, Woman, Young Bruce, Young Cassandra *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Joan, Lena *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Starfire/Koriand'r *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Yo-Yo *Justice League: War (2014) - Hannah Grace *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Starfire *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) - Jenny *Tom Sawyer (2000) - Becky Thatcher 'Movies' *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Schoolgirl 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Tiny Fish 'Shorts' *DC Nation: Metal Men (2013) - Platinum, Tin *New Teen Titans (2011-2012) - Starfire, Blackfire (ep5) 'TV Specials' *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Starfire/'Princess Koriand'r' *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Amore, Concorda 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Starfire *Teen Titans: The Lost Episode (2005) - Starfire Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Young Nia Teppelin *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Amy *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Emiri Kimidori (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Halle Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Alice *Disney on Ice: Treasure Trove (2011) - Alice Video Games 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Princess Bubblegum *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations (2015) - Candy Person, Princess Bubblegum *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!! (2012) - Princess Bubblegum *Broken Age (2014) - Ch't, M'ggie, Rose Maiden *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Princess Bubblegum *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Alice *Knights Contract (2011) - Narrator (boy), Rapunzel *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Princess Bubblegum *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2006) - Starfire *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Elf, Rosie Cotton *The Sims 4 (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Dine Out (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Kids Room Stuff (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Spa Day (2015) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam (2006) - Jynx 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bodhum Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Viridi *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Alice *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Rinn Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (69) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2017. Category:American Voice Actors